


Sticky Subconscious

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Dream Sex, Felching, M/M, Moresomes, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim has a wet dream about getting it on with multiple Kon’s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky Subconscious

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Sticky Subconscious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422373) by [llletusw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/llletusw/pseuds/llletusw)



> This fic has now available [in Chinese](http://thegreeneyes.lofter.com/post/1ab8a2_ff54e7) thanks to llletusw! Thank you so much!

“Oh my God…” Tim moaned breathlessly as sank down slowly on Kon’s hard cock. His thighs and arms trembled with effort as he hovered on top of the meta.  
  


Inch by slow inch he took Kon in. His face flushed, air pushing out of his lungs in short pants as he slowly rocked his hips. Kon’s moan over shadowed his hard breathing, one warm hand coming to rest on top of Tim’s thigh.  
  


“Fuck.” Tim panted as he saw that hand move up to stroke his cock. A small whimper fell from his lips as he sank all the way down, Kon’s fingers stroking him hard. The man was on his back behind him, one hand bracing himself and the second holding Tim’s cock in place.  
  


His eyes fluttered shut as a hot mouth closed around his erection and began to bob slowly. Tim whined as he threw his head back, legs parted farther to make more room for the broad shoulders pushing in. He didn’t know whether to push down on Kon’s cock or to push up into Conner’s mouth. He hung between both warm bodies, content to just _be_ as they pleasured him.  
  


Tim forced his eyes open. He saw a dark head moving lazily between his legs. Half opened blue eyes suddenly shifting up to meet his gaze as those red lips went all the way down to the base. One hand came up to rest on Conner’s naked back as he fucked the clone’s mouth. A hard thrust from below struck just the right spot inside of him and made him jerk hard into Conner’s waiting mouth.  
  


The sound of his groans and grunts was cut off when he felt a third pair of hands gently direct his face to the side. Looking up, he saw a split curl and a self confident smirk before a hard cock was gently slapped against his lips.  
  


“Open up Rob.”, Superboy ordered gently as he pressed the wet tip against Tim’s soft lips. “Be a good boy and blow me while I fuck you silly.”  
  


Obediently, Tim parted his lips and greedily took in as much of Superboy as he could. His every noise of pleasure was muffled by the cock in his mouth. He could feel hard hands and the brush of TTK flitting over his body, holding him in place and teasing him mercilessly.  
  


Kon’s hand was resting on his thigh, stroking his tense muscles with every mercilessly hard thrust. Conner’s hands were holding his legs open at an obscene angle that granted him the best view of Tim being penetrated so deeply. Superboy’s soft fingers were trailing through his hair, gentle and persistent as his hips kept fucking his mouth.  
  


Unable to focus on any one feeling, Tim let himself be carried away by the waves of lust. When he closed his eyes, the sounds of their love making suddenly seemed to magnify. The wet, sound of Kon’s hips slapping into his ass became as loud as gun shots. The slurping noise echoed in his ears and was complimented by the sound of his own muffled groans.  
  


He whined in protest as Superboy pulled out of his mouth but was quickly silenced by a hard kiss that made him lean in for more. Suddenly, he found himself facing Kon, legs tightly pressing against the outside of the man’s hips. Two hands on his hips quickly guided him down back on the lube slick cock.  
  


“Aaaaaaaahn.” Back arching he accepted the thick cock back inside of him. His legs trembled and shivered as the hands on his waist slid down to squeeze and knead his ass. Kon’s blue eyes were staring intently at him, taking in Tim’s every moan and twitch as his hands parted firms cheeks. An embarrassed noise hung in the air as he felt air brush against his hole.  
  


Which turned into a broken gasp when he felt Conner’s hot tongue licking around his stretched muscles. Tim fell forward on top of Kon, fingers helplessly searching for an anchor as Conner’s tongue continued its wonderfully obscene caress. He bit down on his lower lip when he felt a slick finger teasing around his anus before slowly slipping in. And cried out when he felt a hard grip against the base of his cock, holding his orgasm back.  
  


Pressing into the warmth against his chest, Tim pushed back into the finger pushing into him. He wanted to cry out that he couldn’t handle more but he couldn’t do anything else except moan. One turned into two and two were suddenly replaced with the blunt pressure of the second cock sliding in.  
  


Feeling dizzy with sensation, he followed the hands pulling him away from Kon’s chest. His shoulders connected with a warm chest, head falling back on Conner’s broad shoulders keeping him steady as the second cock slid in home. “Kon, oh Conner.” he panted as one hand went back to cling to a strong thigh.  
  


Moaning he moved his hips back and down into the cocks pushing inside of him. He felt dirty and so painfully aroused at being penetrated so deeply. At every other thrust, one cock or the other would brush against his prostate and send a sting of cold lust through his body. He was sure that he would have come by this point were it not for the tight grip on his cock. Which went tighter suddenly at a particularly loud whine.  
  


His vision was beginning to go black at the corners as hands began to roam over his body. Then it flickered when he felt a familiar pressure returning around his cock. But it felt different…as thought it was two tongues rolling around the crown. He half opened his eyes, a mewl falling into the two heads moving over his dick. “Watch them.” Conner told him breathlessly from behind, pressing a hot kiss to the back of his neck before he leaned in to stare as well.  
  


It was hard to keep his eyes open as both tongues teased his slit, dipping in repeatedly to taste his pre-come before kissing up and down his darkened flesh. A hand stole around his neck, lightly tracing a scar as tears fell from Tim’s eyes. He felt frustrated and on the edge - right on the cusp of an orgasm as Kon and Conner slid in deep together.  
  


He was ready to come. He _wanted_ to come. He _needed_ to come before he lost his mind at how _good_ everything was feeling. His muscles were aching, quivering without control as his orgasm kept building up inside of him. A small dribble of drool slipped out of his parted lips but it was quickly swept away by Conner’s fingers.  
  


And suddenly, the vice-like grip on his cock was gone. With a yell, Tim’s orgasm roared through his body. His mind blanked out blissfully in relief as his cock jerked and splashed both Superboy’s with his come. The tongues lapped at his head, almost begging for more of the sticky fluids.  
  


His head lolled back tiredly on Conner’s shifting shoulders. All he could do was whine helplessly at the sharp thrusts slapping against his ass and the sticky lips kissing his spent cock. Suddenly, the body behind him froze. For a moment, Tim wondered what had happened but then he felt a rush of heat inside of him.  
  


“O-oh.” He moaned against Conner’s neck as come slid out of him, along with Kon’s cock. Boneless, he fell back onto the sweat soaked sheets. He was ready to sleep for an eternity when he felt his legs being pushed open. He protested the movement with a soft noise, thighs trembling around the shoulders that kept him open.  
  


“ _Fuck!”_ Tim screamed hoarsely as he felt the coarse tongue licking up the come that was dripping out of his abused hole. Up and up until the tongue was pushing against the swollen ring of muscle and slipping inside.  
  


—

_A full body jerk forced him into consciousness. Panting harshly, Tim’s eyes darted around his dark room, almost expecting Kon to jump out of the shadows and ravish him like he had in the dream._  
  


 _A dark flush spread over his face as he recalled that there had been more than one Superboy in his dream. A twitch from between his legs alerted him to the fact that his dick not only remembered that, but had also enjoyed that fact. He couldn’t stop himself from remembering_ _the mouth that he had fucked…the cock that had thrust in…_ _the sweet burn of the second cock smoothly pushing in…or the mouths sucking up every drop of his-_  
  


_His hands clenched tightly over the sheets, a soft whimper breaking the silence of his room. Almost shamefully, he lay back down on the bed and let his hands slide underneath his underwear to touch himself._  
  


_“Conner…” he panted softly, hands gently playing in the wet slit. One hand continued to trace and dabble in the wetness while the other hand began to stroke. He was already so close, all he needed was the right thought…like the sound of Kon’s hips smacking against his ass…or the feeling of his balls pressing against him…or the feeling of two cocks shoved inside him and touching his prostate…or those tongues teasin-_  
  


_“Yessss.” he hissed as he came in his own hand, hard strokes becoming gentle with every second. Trembling fingers pulled out of the underwear, grimacing as some of his come stuck to his stomach. He stared for a moment at his hand and wondered how weird was it that he had not only had an erotic dream about his best friend but that he also jerked off to it…_


End file.
